


Speechless

by tintatalk



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, gtopri because honestly how can you live without it, lots of jiyong being confused, topri but in jiyong's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong thought he had both the Seunghyuns wrapped around his finger. What he didn't expect was to find them wrapped around each other. TopRi/GTopRi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff under a different username :--)
> 
> Also the blonde topri-ness refers to Malaysia MADE, cause I realise since I wrote this, blonde Seunghyuns have appeared once more.. but really it makes no difference. haha, enjoy!

Jiyong knew he always had an inkling towards men. His first ‘crush’, if it could even be called a ‘crush’, was a certain hyung of his back in his trainee days. To be fair, at the time, he was probably the most handsome man Jiyong had ever seen. For awhile, he brushed it off to be mere admiration, the want to be like Se7en in the future. As a successful star, Se7en was something Jiyong aspired to be. Famous, popular, handsome.

However, over time, Jiyong realised that his want to be like Se7en also extended to a want to _have_ Se7en.

Jiyong never attempted anything though, never having the guts and realising that it was practically idol-suicide. He had heard stories about idols being dropped when word came around they had certain _proclivities_. Jiyong hated the word proclivities. The word assumed he had a choice in the matter of liking men, like it was a lifestyle he could pick or choose.

Nevertheless, Jiyong grew and met people even more handsome than Se7en. It took him awhile to realise that he had a bit of a boy-crush on another hyung of his. Another very close hyung. TOP.

The infatuation wasn't instant, rather a long and slow-growing process. However, all those feelings heightened one day. One specific day. 

The person who dyed Seunghyun’s hair white for their High High promotions should be fired. _Honestly_.

Jiyong wasn’t up for another unrequited man-love crush. There were a few over the years, but they were never as bad as this. As bad as seeing his hyung with the _sexy_ white hair. Jiyong had to physically restrain himself from doing anything overly sexual to his hyung. And when the other started hugging him during their song, there was little Jiyong could do to stop himself from moaning loudly in public.

Jiyong attributed it all to the white hair. The white hair of doom.

That’s why when Seungri asked him if he thought white hair would be a good concept for their MADE promotions, Jiyong promptly answered otherwise.

“But hyung,” Seungri whined, his hands held up in a begging position, “TOP-hyung had white hair and he looked great, I’m sure I’ll look great too!”

 _That’s precisely what I’m worried about_.

It was interesting how over the years passed, Jiyong had noticed the baby maknae evolving. Because that literally was the correct word. He evolved. From gangly teen to sexy man, the change was gradual. Jiyong hardly noticed it until one day he stopped and realised how self-sufficient his youngest member was. How much he didn’t really need Jiyong anymore.

It warmed his heart knowing that the other still wanted his advice on whether or not he thought he’d look good, and Jiyong would usually go along with whatever he wanted except for this time.

“It won’t look good,” Jiyong replied simply.

He was kinda terrified at how crazy he’d become if he saw the other with white hair. He knew it would look good. His Seungri was handsome, very handsome. He could only imagine what the other would look like with white hair.

“But hyung,” Seungri whined again. He pushed his lower lip out a tad and pouted slightly.

Jiyong could feel his resolve cracking at the sight. Damnit Seungri.

“Fine,” Seungri muttered hopelessly, “I’m going to go ask TOP-hyung instead.”

Jiyong snorted. One look from Jiyong and Seunghyun would agree with him. Whether it was to stay on his leader’s good side or some long-lost thanks of helping him get into Big Bang, Seunghyun _always_ agreed with him.

He saw the youngest member bouncing towards a certain sleepy looking T.O.P and waved his head around, trying to tell the other to say no.

“TOP-hyung, what do you think about me and white hair?” Seungri asked, smiling brightly. “Think it’d look pretty good?”

Jiyong stared his hyung down trying to get it in him that yes it would definitely look good but no, he shouldn’t get it done. Seunghyun just stared back at him with a helpless and confused look on his face.

“I think it’ll look great, Ri.” Seunghyun smiled at him, patting him on the back awkwardly.

Jiyong frowned. Ri? That was a new one. Besides, why didn’t the other get his crazy telepathic warnings to say that it wouldn’t look good? Jiyong rolled his eyes, his hyung was useless. 

Eventually when Seungri went on his way, Jiyong waddled towards said useless hyung. “Jeez hyung, you were supposed to say no.”

Seunghyun slowly nodded once, blinking. “I couldn’t tell what you were trying to get me to say. What’s wrong with white hair anyway? I think it’ll look good on him.”

Jiyong couldn’t exactly say that yes that was exactly why he didn’t want him to get white hair, so he instead just shrugged.

“I don’t think it’ll fit with the ‘Loser’ feel.”

His hyung just shrugged back at him.

*-*-*

A few weeks passed and Jiyong totally forgot about the whole white hair fiasco. They were planning a comeback, he had better things to focus on than worrying about his stupid maknae and stupid white hair. By the time he settled a date for their flight to LA, the only thing he was worrying about was how they were supposed to stay lowkey during their visit. When Seungri entered the plane, white hair and all, Jiyong’s worries changed drastically.

Who knew his maknae would look so good with white hair? Even when Jiyong briefly thought about how good the other would look, he didn’t think he’d be this handsome. He was practically an angel – a bright, shimmery angel. Those were the only words that were coming to Jiyong’s head when he saw how beautiful his Seungri was.

“How’s it look, hyung?” Seungri grinned, waving his head around. His soft locks fluttered gently around his forehead, framing his face beautifully. “I think it looks pretty good.”

“I…” Jiyong was shell-shocked. He bit his lip, trying to regain his normal calm self. “Nice, Seungri.”

The few words he spoke were enough to send a bright, dazzling smile on the younger’s face. Jiyong felt dizzy at the sight of such an angelic creature sending him a smile.

*-*-*

It took a while, but eventually Jiyong managed to look at Seungri without worrying about his head exploding. It wasn’t his fault – when he looked at the other, he was just reminded of the great times in his life. Jiyong _loved_ white hair. It was gorgeous. And it truly highlighted the features of the other, just like it did when Seunghyun had white hair. When Jiyong performed Knockout and High High with white-haired Seunghyun during their Dome Tour, he almost had an aneurysm – it was honestly that bad.

Indeed, it took a while, but he got over it. Except unfortunately for him, all his troubles came back when Seunghyun decided to go white again.

Damn that bastard.

*-*-*

One of them had to change.

Jiyong stared at the two blonde gods, standing near each other.

One of them had to change their hair colour.

It wasn’t _just_ because Jiyong had trouble trying to stay focused with white haired angels all around him, but there were people confusing the Seunghyuns with each other. Jiyong snorted at the thought. He could never imagine confusing them with each other. Despite the two sharing the same name, they were totally different to each other. And they looked extremely different. It wasn’t like they were in the same social groups either, the Seunghyuns hardly interacted with each other off stage.

Nonetheless, Jiyong agreed wholeheartedly that one of them had to change hair colour. One less person to worry about.

“Seungri,” Jiyong started, walking up to his younger who was getting his makeup done. “You need to change your hair colour.”

Seungri’s eyes were closed, but Jiyong could see a pout forming on his young looking face.

“Seungri…?”

The pout deepened. “I know, hyung. So mad at TOP-hyung. Why did he have to go steal my thunder?”

“You’ve had blonde hair for months,” Jiyong snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so? 2015 is my year. TOP-hyung had to go and ruin all that,” Seungri sighed, the action exaggerated. He opened his eyes and batted his eyelashes at Jiyong. “Jiyong-hyung, you’re my favourite hyung. Not that silly old TOP-hyung.”

Despite himself, Jiyong felt some warmth bloom inside his chest at his maknae’s words.

“Oi,” Seunghyun’s rumbly voice came from around the corner. “I heard that maknae.”

Seungri’s face paled, pushing the makeup artist’s hand away. He sat up suddenly, “I.. mean… TOP-hyung, you’re my…”

Seunghyun chuckled suddenly. “I’m only joking, Riri.”

The eldest hyung walked past Seungri and gently swiped his thumb over the other’s cheek, the action filled with fondness. Jiyong watched the motion with wide eyes. He noticed Seungri’s eyes flutter shut at the action, before he stared at Seunghyun. That was weird. When did the other start touching his members like that? He’d seen the regulated ToDae fanservice, but he couldn’t remember seeing his hyung do anything that intimate before.

“Seunghyun-hyung,” Jiyong called out, suddenly wanting the other’s attention. For some reason, seeing his hyung touch Seungri so fondly made him feel weird. There was a weird ache in his stomach.  

Seunghyun flipped around and stared at Jiyong with a small smile on his face.

Jiyong felt the butterflies in his stomach increase. Damn these Seunghyuns for making him feel like this. He thought of something to say, anything to make it seem like he had an actual reason for Seunghyun to look his way. Similarly, he tried to think of something that affirmed the fact that Seunghyun liked him. Liked him the most, at least. He was Seunghyun’s favourite, right? They were childhood friends. Seunghyun did everything for him.

Jiyong inwardly shook his head. What was he talking about? Was he so greedy for both the Seunghyuns’ love?

“Ah… nothing, hyung.”

However, Seunghyun stared back at him with a knowing smile on his face.

“You’re my best _friend_ , Jiyongie.” Seunghyun smiled at him once more before walking off.

Jiyong felt that same warmth bloom inside him again. The tips of his fingers and toes feeling tingly at the words.

“See hyung,” Jiyong heard Seungri’s voice from behind him, “I guess you’re all our favourite.”

Jiyong bit his lip, trying to stop the pleasure arising from the words.

“Huh…” He said simply, “I guess I am.”

*-*-*

Jiyong stood on the tarmac, stretching his arms with a loud groan. They were exiting the plane after their flight back to Korea from Malaysia. He was feeling both tired and worn out, yet at the same time he had a boatload of energy still stored up inside of him.

“Party my place?” Jiyong asked the rest of his members who were trailing slightly behind him.

They all had differing reactions.

“Seriously?” Seungri looked excited. “At your apartment?”

Jiyong nodded once. “Invite your friends, I’m down for some fun tonight.”

“Sweet, hyung! Hold on let me text a few…”

Youngbae had an entirely different reaction. “You’re not tired from our last performance?”

Jiyong shrugged, lifting an arm above his head, the gush of wind from the plane’s turbine pulling it down. “I am but I have so much energy to burn. Bring Hyorin.”

Youngbae lighted up at the name of his girlfriend before smiling slowly, indicating to Jiyong that he managed to win his friend over.

Jiyong stared at the last two members, placing a smile on his face and trying to entice them to come along. He dropped his hand-carry bag on the floor and reached over to grab Daesung’s hands. He moved it around, a sad imitation of the other dancing.

“Daesung, dancing! Daecing!” Jiyong spoke in crude English. He managed to get the other to laugh, but if Jiyong knew anything about what a sympathetic laugh entailed, he knew that was entirely it.

Daesung just stared back at Jiyong, his expression far more mature than Jiyong knew it should be. After a few seconds staring back at the younger, Daesung finally relented. He let out a big sigh and a small laugh.

“Okay, hyung.”

Jiyong brought his attention to the last member, the one he knew would be the hardest to get to agree. He stuck his bottom lip out and batted his eyelashes.

“Hyung…” Jiyong pleaded, a hint of a smile visible at his lips.

Seunghyun smiled back at him.

“Jiyong…”

“Hyung!”

“Jiyong!” Seunghyun let out a small laugh.

“Hyung please….” Jiyong whined slightly.

Seunghyun opened his mouth to interject, but Jiyong beat him to it.

“It’ll be fun! You can always leave early. I also have a lot of wine you’ve left over.”

The elder looked slightly more interested at the mention of wine, but he still looked ready to say no.

“Okay, I invited a few of my friends,” Seungri had walked back to where the rest of them were sitting. He placed his phone in his pocket and turned to face the eldest hyung. “Hey Seung-hyung, don’t forget to bring that beer I left at your place last time. I know you won’t drink it yourself.”

Jiyong frowned at the younger’s words.

Beer? Last time? Seungri hung out at Seunghyun’s place? He didn’t realise the two met up at each other’s places. Jiyong had always thought the Seunghyuns weren’t exactly the closest.

Wait.

Seung-hyung? That was definitely a new one.

Jiyong opened his mouth to tell the last member that despite all his efforts, their eldest hyung unfortunately wasn’t coming.

Except before Jiyong could say anything, Seunghyun let out a big sigh. “Okay, sure.”

Jiyong stiffened, almost feeling affronted. Why did he accept Seungri’s offer so easily when Jiyong had to push him all around?

Jiyong stopped himself suddenly. Was that jealousy he was feeling?

Was he feeling jealous of his maknae?

Jiyong nearly scoffed at himself. What was he doing?

Plus, the other probably accepted because Jiyong had already begged a lot anyway. Yeah, that must be it. But what was up with Seung-hyung? That was a new nickname.

Jiyong shook his head, trying to calm himself down. “Yeah okay uh, that’s a good idea. Bring your own alcohol because I really only have wine, some soju and mixed vodka shit.”

He watched Seungri nod his head thoroughly before sighing. He suddenly felt a lot more tired than he did only moments before. He couldn’t back out now though, when he finally managed to convince everyone to come.

Jiyong clapped his hands together before smiling, a tad bit sardonically. “Okay guys, see you in a few hours.”

*-*-*

By the time he managed to call up his usual crew – Nuthang, a few friends from work, he even called the Winner dongsaengs for some reason – his apartment was packed and filled to the brim.

“Great party, Jiyong!” He was slapped on the back a few times by a few people and he smiled back at them, amping up the music and downing a few drinks.

He drank a bit more than he normally would’ve, which by then, he found himself in the middle of his lounge room, grinding up against some nameless individual and singing broken English to Nelly Furtado’s Promiscuous.

Jiyong honestly couldn’t remember the last time he was this drunk, but he continued to let himself stay loose – it was nice to not worry about anything.

“Hyung!” Seungri’s voice rang next to his ear.

He turned around rather sloppily and stared at his maknae. The other was looking good. Real good. He wore a sleeveless tank top, showcasing his new arm muscle. He had a brown coat that hung over his right arm, there just in case the weather got cold. Jiyong found himself staring at the thick muscle, wanting to lick the other’s biceps.

“Seungri,” He responded, a slow grin crawling across his face. He reached over and grabbed the other in a tight bro-hug, nuzzling his face in the other’s neck.

Seungri laughed before pulling back and it was only then that Jiyong’s unfocused eyes could tell that the younger was nearly as plastered as he was.

“Do you know where Seung—TOP—TOP-hyung is?” Seungri asked, looking extremely energetic.

Jiyong paused for a second, trying to think, his thoughts centring on his gorgeous hyung. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he remembered where the other was.

“Bedroom!”

Seungri looked confused. “Bedroom?”

Jiyong nodded, his eyes fluttering shut at the motion. “Yeah, he’s in his bedroom?”

Seungri still looked confused and an odd look took over his drunken face. “He has his own bedroom?”

Jiyong nodded again, the alcohol swirling through his head. “Yeah, he has his own bedroom. He uses it when it’s too late to go home after recording. He just crashes there sometimes.”

If Jiyong was less drunk, he would’ve noticed the flurry of emotions that crossed the younger’s face in the few seconds he was speaking. Nevertheless, when Seungri left to presumably go see the other, Jiyong did notice the other accidentally dropping his coat on the ground.

“Hey!” Jiyong called, reaching down to pick up the coat and almost toppling over in the process. “Oi! Maknae!”

By the time Jiyong looked up, the other had already dispersed through the crowd, the mess of people left behind him in the process. Jiyong straightened himself up, grabbing hold of a random person’s arm to steady himself. He blinked a few times, trying to think past the rush of alcohol swirling through his head.

Obviously he was drunk. He was drunk enough to admit that he was drunk. He also had Seungri’s coat in his hand.

He blinked a few times. He walked forwards, trying not to bump into people but failing heavily. He giggled at being knocked around, his grip on the coat hard despite how god damn drunk he was.

Eventually he made his way to the kitchen and down the two hallways of his apartment, the music from his lounge room softening as he walked deeper into his house.

This area was so much quieter compared to the rest of his apartment, obviously no one daring to overstep their boundaries in the great G-Dragon’s place. He stumbled a few more steps down the hallway, trying to remember which room was the one Seunghyun usually stayed in.

Jiyong’s eyes caught sight of a slightly opened door, light flittering through the gap. He brightened when he finally remembered that, that door was Seunghyun’s. He reached over to open the door fully and give Seungri back his coat before stopping when he heard some weird noises.

“Hyung…” Seungri sounded like he almost growled the word out. Jiyong took in a deep breath at the sound, the noise going straight to his dick.

“Ri… fuck.” Seunghyun moaned.

Jiyong blinked twice, his heart racing.

“Ri, we can’t,” Seunghyun’s voice was deep and heady. “Baby, not here. Not at Jiyong’s house.”

Jiyong heard some wet sounds, like tongue on flesh, and a few sucks.

“Why not at Jiyong’s house, hyung?” Seungri spoke, his voice deep and low. “Why do you have a room in Jiyong’s house?”

Jiyong felt half the urge to feel insulted that the other wasn’t calling him hyung, before his mind flew back to the situation at hand. Sure, he was drunk but what the heck was he hearing?

“Baby, don’t be jealous,” Jiyong heard Seunghyun chuckle before hearing the sound of a kiss. “Feel this. Who’s the one who’s making me feel like this?”

He heard Seungri moan out loud and Jiyong’s own hand dropped from his chest to down below, reaching his pants almost on instinct. He trailed a hand over the stiffening bulge and drew in a large breath.

“Shh..” Jiyong heard Seunghyun chuckle again. “Be quiet, baby.”

“How can I be quiet when my hand is on your cock, hyung?” Seungri breathed out.

That was it. That was proof that something that definitely wasn’t platonic was going on in the room next to Jiyong. He knew he should’ve busted in and stopped whatever was going on in _his_ apartment, but for the life of him, he couldn’t stop stroking himself through his jeans.

His strokes sped up at the sound of wet sucking noises, and he gripped himself hard when he heard Seunghyun moan out loud. The deep timbre of Seunghyun’s groan shot sparks of lust down Jiyong’s spine, pooling at the pit of his stomach. He was totally hard now. Totally hard, totally drunk and totally confused.

“Seung-hyung…” A pop sound resonated through the room and Jiyong closed his eyes imagining the younger’s lips around his hyung’s flushed cock. “I thought you told me to be quiet.”

Seunghyun groaned again, mimicking the other’s words. “How can I be quiet when your pretty lips are around the head of my cock? Fuck.”  

Jiyong stifled his moan at the thought of Seungri on his knees and sucking his hyung, both their blonde hair caught in their eyes. He reached his hand over to the base of his stomach before lifting the fabric of his pants and reaching inside to grip his cock. He nearly gasped out loud when his fingers touched the engorged head, his mind imagining that it was both the Seunghyuns doing it for him.

“Hyung, do you like it when I suck your cock?”

Jiyong’s eyes were still closed as he pumped the head of his shaft slowly, his mind still imagining Seungri on his knees.

“Yes…” he whispered at the same time his hyung groaned out the same word.

“You’re so good at it, baby. I love it when you suck my cock.” Seunghyun’s voice was even deeper this time and if Jiyong was a bit more sober, he’d be surprised at how good his awkward hyung was at dirty talking. “Take it in more, baby. I know you can.”

The sucking noises increased at Seunghyun’s request and Jiyong sped up his pace, gripping the head of his cock and drawing it back. In his mind’s eye, he imagined the scene.

Seunghyun was standing up in his full naked glory with Seungri on his knees, taking the other in his mouth. He was staring at his hyung with a look of adoration in his eyes, one hand gripping the other’s hips and the other pumping the base of his hyung’s cock.

Jiyong groaned softly at the scene.

“Yes, Ri baby, yess…” Seunghyun groaned out again. “Stop, stop, I’m gonna…”

Jiyong increased the pace even more, moving his pants down and out of the way, almost pumping in a frenzy. If he was less drunk he would’ve realised how risky this was, standing in the middle of one of his hallways with his pants off, almost jerking his cock off.

“Baby, unggh…” Seunghyun growled, “Lube? Do you have it?”

Jiyong heard the pop of Seungri’s lips leaving the other’s cock again before hearing the words. “When don’t I have lube?”

It was those words that sent Jiyong over the edge, and he groaned a tad bit too loudly as he came, his cum spilling over his hand and dripping on the floor. He rested his head on the wall as he breathed out, feeling a bit more sober than he did only moments before. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down from the high, his body all tingly and tired.

Unfortunately for him, his loud groan alerted the two companions inside the room.

“Who’s out there?” Seunghyun’s voice called out, low and deep. Somewhat afraid.

Jiyong felt his heart stop, panicked. He looked down at his still messed up hand and the cum on the carpet before cursing softly.

What was he going to do? He could hear footsteps from inside the room. He couldn’t escape down the hallway without the others finding him and the crimescene on the floor.

Jiyong’s heart started to pound in his chest, grabbing his pants and pulling them quickly over his legs, trying to look as innocent as possible.

The door opened and Jiyong stared at Seungri, hoping that his expression didn’t look as guilty as he felt. He briefly noted that despite the other’s messed up – _gorgeous_ – hair, he was still wearing his clothes unlike the fantasy he thought up earlier.

“Jiyong-hyung?” The younger looked confused at him staring there and Jiyong reached out to give the other back his coat with one hand.

“Jiyong…?” He heard Seunghyun’s voice question from inside the room.

Jiyong noticed the other staring at his coat, not even reaching out to take it and it was only then that he looked down and saw what the other was staring at. His hand still had cum on it.

His hand… still had cum that was now spread on the other’s coat.

Jiyong dropped the object so fast like it burned him, unfortunately bringing the other’s attention to the ground and to the other place Jiyong accidentally spilt.

He felt his heart stop.

Holy shit.

“Jiyong?” Seunghyun was now at the door, standing next to Seungri, fully clothed and only looking minimally stressed. “What are you doing... Oh.”

Jiyong could hardly breathe. The cum. The coat. The Seunghyuns. The fucking blonde hair.

His cum was on Seungri’s coat.

His fucking cum was on Seungri’s coat.

Never mind the fact that his cum was also on his expensive carpet. His cum. Was on. Seungri’s coat.

He only barely noticed the twin smiles that made their way onto the others faces.

“Hyung…” Seungri turned to face the eldest hyung with a small, mischievous smile on his face. “I think Jiyong-hyung needs some help.”

Seunghyun responded with an answering smirk. “I think so too.”

Jiyong felt his mouth open and close. He was mortified. This was the most embarrassing situation he had ever dealt with. He felt as though he could die on the spot right now. His fucking cum…

Jiyong only barely noticed Seungri moving closer to Seunghyun, before the other planted a soft kiss on the elder’s lips. Jiyong’s eyes fluttered at the sight, his breath escaping him, almost forgetting his embarrassment.

The action was so impossibly beautiful. The sight of his maknae and his hyung kissing was more beautiful than the scenario he imagined only a few moments beforehand. He watched the taller blonde head descend onto Seungri, the other only a few centimetres shorter than his hyung.

After Seungri pulled back, he stared Jiyong down with piercing eyes. For a few seconds, that was all it was. Staring. Jiyong felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the youngest walk towards him, his heart palpitating at the sight. By the time the other had made it in front of him, Jiyong stared at Seungri’s face that was only a few centimetres away, his mind fuzzy.

Jiyong felt as though time had stopped. The action of Seungri leaning in towards him feeling like a hundred years when in reality it only spanned a few seconds. He placed a heart-stopping kiss on Jiyong’s lips. Slow, long and deep. Jiyong felt his eyes close against his own accord, a soft moan ripping through his lips.

Seungri moved his head back, and Jiyong slowly bit the other’s lower lip, trying to keep him there. He looked into the younger’s eyes, watching as they darkened, deep and sultry.

“Join us, hyung.”

 


End file.
